Christmas In Vermont (Post 5x01)
by KerryGoldwyn
Summary: Olivia gives Fitz what may be the best christmas gift he has ever gotten.


**An:** I wrote this in one setting overcome with feels, so sorry for any grammar mistakes thats not my strong suit anyway. Warning I cried while writing this so get some tissues handy. Please Review If you enjoyed it. One shot for now may become more when it's actually christmas time. Xx

* * *

Liv was sitting on the couch in front of the fire tucked under Fitz's arm in Vermont watching the light snow falling making the outside a beautiful contrast of white and green.

"What time are Teddy and Karen coming?" She asked turning her head so she could look up at him. Mellie had, had the kids for a week and fitz was having them from christmas day to at least new year's day, Mellie and Fitz were being flexible with custody this christmas letting the kids pick as they pleased.

"Well Mellie is going to call when they're on there way but Teddy being like any other child will wake up super early and want to leave straight away, though Karen is like any teen and will want to sleep in. Teddy will win though youngest always does so I expect sometime after 8 no later than 9." He answered her chuckling in between as he imagined Teddy waking his sister up at like 6 in the morning. Liv hummed in response and Fitz placed a kiss on her head. They sat watching as the sun set, him sipping his scotch and Liv munching her beloved popcorn. Once the sun had fully set and the sky was pitch black, apart from the half moon and a few stars peeking through the clouds, Liv pulled herself up from the couch and Fitz rose his eyebrow in question.

"It's warm in front of the fire and these jeans are uncomfortable I'm gonna go get changed." She answered his non verbal question. He pulled her down for a quick kiss and then responded,

"Okay, Livvie. Hurry back though." She laughed at him and shook her head playfully

"You are incorrigible" She playfully tossed over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway and then up the stairs to their bedroom.

He chuckled and then said raising his a voice a bit so it would carry down the hallway. "For you, always."

"Good." She shouted back. In the bedroom Liv took of her jeans, top and bra and went into Fitz's side of the wardrobe in search for his navy sweater, remembering he wore it yesterday, which she loves more then when it's fresh from the wash because then it smells like him, she quickly finds it lazily thrown over the large leather ottoman in the middle of their massive walk in wardrobe. She smiles as she picks it up, after many years of stolen moments finding out the domestic quirks that each other has makes her heart beat faster and her cheeks hurt with how big her smile gets. She loves that she now knows that his suit jackets you will find carefully placed over any chair in the house or the residence in the white house but his sweaters always just get thrown on the ottoman or in the basket if it's dirty. These things would annoy most people in a relationship but she doesn't care sure it may eventually get to her but right now she finds joy in hanging up a suit jacket in his closet if she sees more than one laying on a chair around the house.

Like last week she came back from a case that took her away from D.C and took her stuff straight to the residence rather than letting someone else do it and then was going to go up to the oval to see Fitz, and when she walked around the residence she couldn't stop laughing as she found 5 different suit jackets hung over 5 different chairs. She took a photo and sent it to him jokingly captioning it "Is that all I'm good for? Picking up after you?" and then followed it with a "See you in 5" text. She put them away for him and then went up to see him and opened the oval office to door to see him laughing at her text.

She chuckled softly to herself at her thoughts and then shook her head realising she had been in her domestic bliss thoughts for 10 minutes and if she didn't hurry up Fitz would come up looking for her. She pulls the sweater over her head and then giggles at how the sleeves flop over her hands, she quickly folds them over so her hands aren't covered and then grabs a hairband and ties her hair into a high pony. They've just been relaxing at home as it was their first day there for the holidays so she doesn't have any makeup to take off. She pulls Fitz's early christmas gift from her draw and then pads down the stairs and hallway barefoot, bless the heated floors.

Fitz looks up at her as she walks down the hallway and licks his lips, he loves the sight of her in any of his clothes but her wearing his navy stuff as sleepwear, he loves for so many reasons. He scans his eyes from her feet up her body, he loves the way her legs look, so long and smooth under his navy sweater and then how small her body looks in the sweater because of how baggy it is on her, his eyes notice the present in her hands and his thoughts move on from how turned on he is to curiosity as what is inside it. Once she reaches him he pulls her down into his lap and she squirms against his bulge.

"Down boy." She murmurs and he chuckles.

"I didn't know we were exchanging gifts tonight?" He asks eager to find out what's inside.

"We are. This is for you and your reaction is for me." She says with a cheeky glint in her eyes, while handing him the present. He sits up straight readjusting her so he can use both hands to open the present. The wrapping paper is yellow and white which isn't typical of christmas wrapping which is something that makes him even more excited to open her surprise gift. He takes off the bow and paper and is left with a box all he has to do is take off the lid, he can feel the nervous excitement coming off of Liv in waves and he leans up and softly kisses her on the right side of her neck to try and ease the slight tension he feels in her body. He pulls the lid off the box and freezes, his mind trying to figure out if he's dreaming or not, he finally comes out of his trance when he feels Liv about to get off his lap. He wraps his arms around her and stand up lifting her, he spins her while shouting.

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby! We're having a baby!" she sighs in relief his initial freeze had worried her, as he continues to spin her, she giggles.

"Fitz stop." She says between giggles. He stops spinning and pulls her down for a deep kiss which she happily obliges straight away gaining him entrance for their tongues to explore, eventually she'll pulls away out of breathe at the intensity of the kiss. He sits back down on the couch and pulls her with him so that she's on his lap but facing him. He looks up at her and there's tears in his eyes.

"You're having my baby." He says the statement like he still can't believe it's happening. She places a soft kiss to his lips and then pulls back only slightly and whispers against them.

"I'm having your baby." she nods softly looking up at him through her eyelashes and then it fully hits him and the tears fall.

"Livvie, I love you and this little one." He says his voice cracking as he rubs the barely there tummy, like no one else would notice but he can tell it's absolutely changed already.

"How far along are you?" from the papers and the at home pregnancy test that were in the box he knows she's been to a doctor so knows how far along she is and he wouldn't expect anything different from his Livvie she wouldn't tell him until she was 100% sure as not to get his hopes up incase the at home one wasn't correct.

" 2 and a half months give or take and I love you too and our little one so much already." She says with a smile and tears in her eyes as well. He pulls the navy sweater up a bit and leans down to her stomach.

"I know you're tiny and most likely can't hear me yet but i'm your dada and I am so happy to know you're going to be coming into this world. You are going to be loved by so many people but no one more than me…"

He feels Liv pinch his side.

"... and your mama of course"

He places a kiss to her stomach and she runs her hands through his hair and the softly draws him back up so she can kiss him on the lips.

" We better enjoy the quietness of this holiday because next christmas not only will we have Karen and Teddy but this little one rolling around and keeping us up all night long." She says with a smile knowing it's going to be one of her favourite christmas'.

"Can it be next christmas yet?" he replies cheekily while kissing down the side of her neck.

"Don't be cute." She teases back and in response he flips her over ready to have his wicked way with her and she giggles as he takes off the navy sweater.

"While I love you in this, I love you more out of it."

They then make love, the fire and christmas tree basking them in light, in their dream house, celebrating the fact that they actually are going to raise a family and grow old together in this house.


End file.
